


Secret And Regret

by Rainbat



Series: Abandoned Son [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: All about bruce, But he don't know about Damian, But not his fault, Gen, He just make the wrong decision, I wanna focused on him, Okay dick is here, That's suck to write, but I wrote it anyway, not a good dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-08 15:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12257085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbat/pseuds/Rainbat
Summary: He saved Dick when he loses his parents. Saved Jason from the bitter life on the Gotham streets. Saved Tim from that empty manor. Saved Cass when she's barely living for herself.But no one saved his son. Not even him.





	1. Abandoned Son: Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I didn't own any of the characters (Unless mentioned OCs). They belong to DC Comics.

"Talia." 

"Beloved."

Talia didn't move, just standing there with her wicked smile plastered on her face. She tapped her finger on the desk behind her, eyes travelling from him to Nightwing and Red Robin behind him. "I see you still keep those useless sons of yours, i-"

"Where's Jason, Talia." Bruce- Batman growled. Talia chuckled before clearing her throat, in a very lady like manner. "Damien."

Batman tensed, he heard Red Robin shifts uncomfortably behind him. 

He had expected to see him as a tall young man. More like a teenager as he's supposed to be fifteen this year. He couldn't bring himself to love him after what had happened but he still care and some night he just wished everything was different, but then, they're just wishes. 

Instead of a young teenage boy, the boy that walked into the room was a small kid. He couldn't be older than five years old. 

"Who is him?" 

Batman asked with such a low voice that made him sounds more dangerous than usual but Talia remained unimpressed. Instead she let out a small laughed, "didn't you recognised his face. He's my son. Your son."

Red Robin gasped loudly while Nightwing turned to look at Batman."You have a son? With Talia?!" 

Batman, no Bruce mind went blank. He heard Nightwing but he couldn't bring himself to think of an answer for his questions. His son was supposed to be a grown up teenager, not a little kid. This was not possible because he had not contacted Talia since five years ago and definitely had not sleep with her for much longer than that. So where the hell did this boy came from? Where was his son?

"Where is Damian?" 

Talia clicked her tongue. "I have your son here..." Talia pulled the kid closer to her, "and you're asking for that failure?" 

"He's not my son. Where is Damian?!" He needed to know, damn it, he needed an answer. He didn't feels right. Something was definitely wrong here. 

"Damien is your son and i know what you mean." Talia smiled sweetly at him and handed the little boy a sword. "He's made from... Damian. You could say, a clone."

Silence. 

He never knew silence could be this cold before. How could her. She cloned her own son. And where was his son? Where?! 

"Why-" Bruce was shaking with anger that his words barely came out, as whispers. He's growling more than talking. 

"Why?" Talia looked at him like she actually questioning his question. "Because he's useless. I trained him for ten years and gave him one mission. One mission," her eyes was cold and void from any emotion. "He failed, beloved."

"So you cloned him?" 

Talia hummed. "I did. He'd proved himself to be a failure so i make another. This one's better. Stronger. Going to be stronger when he's older. I am sure h-" 

Bruce didn't let her finished her words. He threw a batarang at her but it was intercepted by the child besides her, acting like her shield. 

"Why do you care so much for that boy beloved?"

"Why; you asked. Because he's my son. He's yours!"

Talia laughed. This time an actual laugh, to the point that she shed some tears from laughing. 

"I will never accepted such a failure as son. I am not you Beloved. Ah...but i think you did not to. You said you'll never called him son didn't you?"

"I-"

"Save your words for yourself Beloved, i'm not interested." With that Talia ordered her men to bring Jason into the room.

He saw Jason being dragged, unconcious. He saw Tim and Dick rushed to their brother's broken body, broken but alive. He saw Talia left, with the little boy cloned from his son walking obediently by her side. 

But right then, he wished that he saw him. His son. 

If Talia abandoned him, had cast him away. Then where was him? Where had his son goes?

All these years... 

Where... 


	2. Abandoned Son: Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, i'm running out of idea on how to explain how Damian was cast away by Bruce. I hope i wrote them clear enough for you guys to understand. Maybe not that clear -_- haha, well i hope you guys enjoy reading this. This ended up longer that what i intended to write...

"Why the hell i never know about all this, B?!" 

"You're on a mission Dick, you-"

"Shut up Tim!“

Tim flinched and turned to stare at the floor. There was silence in the bat cave before Dick sighed loudly. "I'm sorry Tim, it's just- i just- i don't know."

"Frustrated."

All heads, by all means; Dick and Tim while Bruce's eyes still glued to the Bat-computer screen, turned toward the medical bay. There, on the bed, was their brother who looked so pale but at the same time, his face red with anger (if that was possible) but they knew; Jason was so damn angry. "We were frustrated, aren't we, Dick?" 

"Yeah-yeah...right. Frustrated." Dick said with voice full of disappointment.

That left Tim feeling so lost. He felt like a criminal who acted like a victim. He knew he didn't make any mistake, none of these was results from his wrong doings but he felt guilty. These unwelcomed feeling intensify with Dick and Jason's reaction towards the truth he just dropped on them. The truth about what happened five years ago. When none of them were available in Gotham when it happened. 

When Damian  _happened._

 

* * *

 

**5 years ago.**

Midnight. It was midnight and Tim was in the bat cave. He had been injured the night before, sprained ankle and a few bruised ribs, nothing too serious but he still banned from patrol for the next few days. So here he was, in the bat cave, acting as Oracle to Batman. 

He had been talking to Batman just half an hour ago so to hear the roar of the Bat mobile and watch it parked in the middle of the bat cave, he didn't expect that. 

"Why are you back so early? Did something happened?" Tim asked.  

Bruce only grunted in response. Tim was about to asked another question before he was thrown to the floor. He wasn't prepared and he was in the bat cave so his guard had been lowered so low because, come on, there's no place as safe as the bat cave or the manor in the whole Gotham, so it was totally **not** his fault that he couldn't avoid the attack. 

He felt a sharp pain on his stomach before feeling hot liquid staining his front shirt. Shit! He's bleeding. He heard sound of metal hitting the ground before voices, shouting at each other. 

Bruce's and...a child. That's all he heard before darkness taking over his vision. 

 

* * *

 

 

The scar was still visible, had been five years but then, it's not fading away. Just like Tim's curiosity. 

He never seen Damian with his own eyes, just a shadow shaped like a boy who was fighting Batman. Something like that. Don't blame him, he was on the verge of dying that night. 

He woke up in the morning, with bleeding bandages across his abdomen and lot, _lot_ of questions to ask. But Bruce? 

He was being so damn Bruce!  

For five years, the only answers he got from him was, ' _he's Damian_ '  and '...  _an enemy_ '. Well, since the latter was too convincing, never in those five years had Tim tried to find that _Damian_. 

Tim eyed Jason and Dick from the corner of his eyes. They had been sitting across each other in this suffocating room called kitchen, with silence heavy in the air, for the past hour. He involuntary flinched when Jason opened his mouth, probably to scold him. 

"So, Timbo..." 

_Ohh, nickname. Good, he's not gonna scold me, i guess._

Tim raised an eyebrow, not trusting his voice at the moment. 

"This Damian kid, he's Bruce son and an enemy." 

 _Okay, that's...not a question._ Tim sighed heavily before raising his head and looked at Dick, who sat directly in front of him.

"That's all B ever told me, his name and that enemy thing-y. I never thought that boy was his son, i mean, you know- with Talia? If no one suggest that name, then i would never put her in the list of someone that Bruce would sleep with."

"Nothing else?" Jason asked and Tim just answered with a simple, no. 

After a few moments of silence, Jason spoke with a voice so low, it's barely above whisper. 

"I'm mad, at Bruce."

"Who's not? He hid the fact that he had a son from us; his sons." Dick took a sip from his cup of tea, _cold_ tea. Jason let his head fall into his hands, "no, you don't understand."

Dick sighed, and sighed again at the facts that he did that a lot today. 

"What, little wing. What is it that i don't understand?"  

"Why did you mad at the Big Man down there?"

"Huh? What else, he-"

"He had a child. Ya, ya i know. He had a son, a biological one and he didn't tell us. You and your jealousy."

Dick slammed his cup to the plate resulting it to crack under the pressure. "I'm not fucking jealous Jason!"

"No, you're."

"I'm not. It just-" 

Dick got intercepted by Tim, "Hey, we're not supposed to fight. Ain't the time, guys."

Tim stood up and stare down at his older brothers." I'm mad at Bruce. I... I mean, he had kept this a secret for way too long. I don't cherish the thought that he had a son with a super villian's daughter but... "

"...he's our brother." Dick continued. 

"If it was me back when you came Jason,  then it would be jealousy over the fact that Bruce have a kid of his own. But now, it's more like-"

"Guilty."

Jason turned his face to face his brothers. His right eye still half shut, with the swollen still purple in colour, all from the fight before. He got captured by Talia, shame on his part, he thought. 

Dick kinda knew what Jason means by that, but maybe this time, it's better to let Jason said them himself. 

Jason came back from the death and killed a lot of people before he made his way back to the family. Bruce never gave up on him, except for a few moments which were not worth mentioned here. But whatever it was, even after all the kills and maim, and hurting your own family members; Bruce still accepted him back to the manor, into the family.  

So to know that he cast his own son out of his life, that's not...not something that Jason had ever think of.

An enemy. That's harsh. Way too harsh. 

"He accepted me but he cast away a boy."

"A child." Tim suddenly in his thinking mode, "if it was five years ago, then Damian would be ten. He is a child."

Dick ran his fingers through his black hair, damn, he's tired. "Fifteen, he would be fifteen now. Where do you think he would be right now? "

"He's not with Talia, that means he's been alone all this time. The real question would be, would he still be alive, Dickie."

No one said anything for a very long moments, then out of the blue- Dick stood abruptly. Almost resulting his chair to topple backward.  

"I'm going to find him." 

Dick stood there and looked at his younger brothers in their eyes. 

"Seconded." Tim smirked. 

Jason snorted before smiling, just a small twitch of his lips, upward. 

"Yeah. Let's do that."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :D
> 
> Find me on tumblr, im still new there but... Yup, you can find me there: @raindearinaforest


End file.
